Adolescence
by Mysterious Miracle
Summary: Ravenpaw of ThunderClan is an aspiring warrior, but not yet old enough to be one. Apprentice life is a bore, but when Ravenpaw comes across a rogue who wandered into her territory, her life takes a new turn. Sequel to Make A Cat!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter, or any of the cats in this story. This is a sequel to Make A Cat  
on my other account, Starwhisker of Thunderclan.

**Prologue**

Night has fallen over the tranquil forest. The moon smiled down on the forest with its cool, white light, turning the forest into a silver wonderland. The whoosh of the subtle wind through the leaves and the constant chirping of hidden crickets gave the scene a sense of calmness. The wind was chilly and the trees were bare; signifying that Leafbare was settling upon the clans. Though the prey was scarce, the occasional mouse still lingered under blanket of decaying leaves and, rare as it was, sometimes there was a squirrel still hunting for its precious food among the dying plants.

Dark blue fur, turned almost gray in the moonlight, was practically invisible in the shadows of the silver trees. The owner of the fur was stealthily stalking a small, brown mouse that nibbled away at a lone berry. The cat was skinny and underfed, which proved it wasn't a kittypet, and it was unlikely that it was a clan cat. The cat laid low on its haunches and prepared to spring at the undisturbed, undersized mouse. It pounced and landed a tad short of the prey and the tiny mouse scurried away into the bushes with an audible _squeak!_ The small blue cat cursed under her breath.

"I would love to say 'well done, Midnight!' but, well, it wasn't." A new cat spoke, its voice was malicious. Blue eyes peered from a nearby bush and the dark blue she-cat just growled, seeming annoyed, at the other act.

"Just come out Starling."

"Fine, fine. Just as long as you promise not to waist our time with your pathetic 'hunting' attempts." The blue-eyed cat in the bush replied, stepping out into the open. The moment the moon's bright beams hit her black fur it turned it a silvery color, her white paws and chest seemed to glow suddenly. She seemed to be suffering from malnutrition as well. Her voice was sharp as a dog's tooth and her eyes were as icy as the water in the nearby lake.

Midnight's eyes followed Starling as she paced in the small clearing. The once calm, silver forest had quickly changed. The crickets were now silent and the wind no longer rustled the leaves gently. No, now the only sound was the occasion hoot of a distant owl and the thunder of an approaching storm. Midnight looked around wildly, as if she expected the whole Bloodclan itself to jump out at any moment.

"This is not a good idea, Starling. We should go now before they find us." Midnight's tail waved anxiously and Starling stopped pacing for a moment.

"I know what I'm doing. This is the only way." Starling replied bitterly, and started toward the browning ferns. Midnight stood to follow, but paused to look around. For a long moment she admired cute, purple flower in the center of the small clearing. Then, she took a deep breath and followed after the black and white she-cat.

**Credit goes to Serpent's Ballet for the Title, summary and storyline!**


	2. Allegiances

**I know, I know! This one isn't as descriptive! Don't worry, I kept the descriptive one, but I don't want you  
to know EVERYTHING about them yet! ^.^**

**Allegiances**

**_Thunderclan_**

**Leader: **Thistlestar- Rued-brown tom with darker brown flecks and bright, intelligent green eyes. Also has dark brown points (ear tips, tail tip, paws) and slightly sarcastic, easy to get along with, and loyal.  
_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

**Deputy: **Wildtalon- Tiny light golden brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws and chest. Has an extremely long tail and electric ice blue eyes. Funny, sweet, caring, empathetic, honest, makes other cats feel better. Good with kits..  
_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Skyflower- Blue-gray she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes. Kind and helpful. It doesn't matter to her where the cat is from, she will help them no matter what.

**Warriors:  
(Underlined = Senior Warrior)  
**Brightfoot- golden brown tabby tom with white chest and bright blue eyes.  
_Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

Whiskerpelt- gray tabby tom with light green eyes and a long, sweeping tail.

Nightshade- black with vicious blue eyes. Sharp-tongued and bad-tempered, but very good with tooth and claw in battles. Cruel yet quiet, will only show her opinion and speak aloud if she feel it is necessary. When she does, you better listen. Strict to the warrior code like a good Thunderclan warrior.  
_Apprentice: Burntpaw_

Spidertail- Black tom-cat with a very long tail and white chest with stripe on top of his nose. Golden eyes. Very easy going tom, tries to get along with everyone.

Fernflower- black with white paws, underbelly, chin, and tailtip, she is feisty, sarcastic, a flirt, good with kits, stern, temperamental, and is in love with Thistlestar..  
_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Smokeleaf- Smoky gray tabby she-cat with bright leafy green eyes. Gentle and kind, but can fight like LionClan is on her side in each battle.

Ravenwing- Black She-cat with ginger stripes and ice-blue eyes. Sweet, compassionate, funny and loyal. Was born in a farm next to the twoleg place.

Whisperheart- A brown and cream tabby she cat with and amber eyes. Bright, sweet, funny, honest and caring. Sometimes has a temper.  
_Apprentice: Floodpaw_

Flashstripe- pitch black tom with jagged silver stripes that flash when he moves around and green eyes. Arrogant, aggressive, battle hungry, ambitious but is still loyal, mean but still loving to his mate and kits, never ever expresses his feelings, hot headed, will do anything to save his mate.  
_Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Yewberry: The latest warrior addtion to ThunderClan. He was white fur, but untrusting yellow eyes. Arrogant and rude, he thinks that he's StarClan's gift to the clans, or at least he acts like it. Ambitious but loyal, and a good fighter.

Brackenstrike- Brown tom with black stripes and black paws. He has bright blue eyes and is heavily battle scarred. His right ear is torn and has many scars. If you look hard, his left eye is a darker blue blue than his right one. He has a small black nose. Lively and full of energy. He tries hard to impress the leader and wishes to be deputy, though sometimes his ambition gets him into trouble. He can be hot headed and will choose a battle over a nice conversation any day.  
_Apprentice: Snakepaw_

Harewhisker-Light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws; amber eyes. Friendly, energetic, warm-hearted. Loves being a warrior and has no wish to enter the nursery until she finds a mate who truly loves her. Very energetic and curious, as an apprentice,

Thorntail- tawny tom with broken, dark brown tabby stripes. Loyal to the warrior code and to his mate.

Spottedsand- tortoiseshell she-cat with a extremely fluffy tail. She is elegant and beautiful. Stunning blue eyes. Mate of Brackenstrike.

Boulderfall- large gray tom. Strong, reliable, willing to learn from other cats, would rather talk and negotiate than fight.  
_Apprentice: Settingpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Floodpaw- silver tabby she-cat with sparkling green eyes, Eldest daughter of Wildtalon.

Burntpaw- golden brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Frostpaw- Black she-cat with a white splash over nose. Amber eyes. Quick-learning, stubborn, fierce, but is kind to her clan. Very protective. She is Wildtalon's adoptive daughter and her apprentice.

Settingpaw-Dark gray tom with a white patched tail, light hazel eyes. Is stubborn and hot-headed. Kinder to Frostpaw.

Fernpaw- Silky blue fur with emerald eyes. Stuburn, bossy and vain

Fogpaw-Very small and light fluffy tom with blue-grey face, ears, legs, and tail. Still has bright blue kitten eyes. Very happy go lucky and full of energy. Older than other apprentices because Skyflower thought he was too small to be an apprentice.

Heatherpaw-Fluffy gray tom with light blue eyes and white paws. Heatherpaw is thin and suited for running. Sweet but reserved, Heatherpaw loves his clanmates but feels different. His compassion for life makes him a hazard on battle, since he hates harming another cat.

Snakepaw- black tom with cold blue eyes. Sly, easily annoyed, short temper.

Ravenpaw- White she-cat with ginger-colored stripes and a black tail. Ravenpaw has light amber eyes and long, slender ears. Aloof and quiet, Ravenpaw doesn't fit in well with many of her clanmates. She's wildly loyal to the warrior code, however, and obeys it as much as possible, despite conflicts with other clanmates.

Rosepaw- Orange she-cat with red stripes and brown paws. Sweet, loyal, has a bad temper, and loves to be clean.

**Queens:**

Mossclaw- Pale brown tabby fur with white underbelly. Mossy green eyes. Harsh and right to the point. Does not like laziness and takes the warrior code to heart, disliking anyone who does not follow it. Mate to Yewberry. Expecting his kits.

Flutterwing- stunningly beautiful dark golden she-cat with blue eyes that look icy in moonlight and sparkly in sunlight. kind, caring, not afraid to speak her mind if it comes to serious stuff, sometimes flirts with other Clan warriors to get her way.. Although she didn't choose to be Flashstripe's mate she still cares for him and tries to be a good mate. (Kits: Breezekit,Mothkit, Jaggedkit, and Spiderkit.)

Lightfoot- pale yellow she-cat. Outgoing and talkative, closed-minded, a little vain. Normal history until she met Mottledpelt of ShadowClan, when she was a young warrior. He fell in love with her, but she did not return his feelings. When he tried to tell her how he felt, she refused to let him. She didn't really feel anything for him – he let her talk, and that is what she wanted. Mother of Thorntail's kits: Tawnykit and Spottedkit

Batwing- small black she-cat. Believes that all answers can be found in the warrior code, whether they are battle or not. Expecting Boulderfall's kits. Granitekit and Ruinedkit

Shiningheart- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Loving and helpful. She enjoys being a queen more than being a warrior because she loves to take care of kits. Blossomkit, Duskkit, Bluekit

**Elders:  
**Icepath-tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, green eyes.  
Watersong- old white she-cat

**_Windclan_**

**Leader: **Fallenstar- Handsome mottled brown tom with black patches. Brave and loyal. He would do anything to take care of any cat in his clan

**Deputy: **Lightningstrike- Dark gray she-cat with electric blue eyes. She's rather bossy but despite this she is kind...to cats in her own clan that is. She's biased and hates the other clans

**Medicine Cat: **Adderstripe- Lean with a long tail and dashing tawny fur, Adderstripe has a charming face and a graceful way of moving-when he's not stumbling, that is. His eyes are a dull grayish-green, and his fur is covered with thin dark stripes. He has a white forepaw and underbelly, and most of his body is unmarked with scars.

**Warriors:**

Iceheart- Pure white tom with bright blue eyes. Arrogant, cocky, a major player, but can be sweet

**_Riverclan_**

**Leader: **Lynxstar- Sandy colored tom with darker brown streaks running at his sides to the tip of his tail, he is very large, having unusual sharp-claws, with bright friendly green kind and patient, he NEVER gives up on an apprentice, no matter how bad they are, and offers different ways on how to help , he's very protective of his apprentice, mate, and kits.  
_Apprentice: Reedpaw_

**Deputy: **Moonmist- Light grey tabby, darker grey stripes (faded on pelt) with dark blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Brindlewind- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a stunning dappled coat and dark brown eyes.

**_Shadowclan_**

**Leader: **Moonstar- Pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. She's a really laid back cat. She jokes around a lot and is quick to make friends in other clans. Despite this she is fiercely loyal to her clan which. Full of a lot of compassion and understanding which is why she was made leader.

**Deputy: **Cinderstripe- large dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and pale green eyes. Easily angry and quick to fight. He balances out Moonstar's personality almost perfectly. He will be the first cat to want to battle and will quickly blame any problem in ShadowClan on the other clans. Typically what the other clans perceive Shadowclan cats to be.

**Medicine Cat: **Waterflower- Dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and sapphire blue eyes. Quiet and reserved. She is as compassionate and understanding as her mother. She puts all of her faith into whatever she believes in.

**Warriors:**

Shadeclaw- Gray tom with a stumpy tail and blue eyes. Trustworthy, stubborn, often debates with the leader, careful, often sad.

Jayfrost- Gray tabby she-cat with sapphire blue and stubborn. She insults cats constantly and doesn't care what any cat thinks of her. She hates her father with a fiery passion though she's not quite sure why. Doesn't hold the warrior code in very high regard and is the cause of many border skirmishes

Sorrelwing- small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Bubbly and entergetic, She enjoys laughing, and joking, and playing. Doesn't seem to care about the rivalries between the clans as she makes a lot of friends and speaks to them outside of the gatherings. She enjoys getting exercise and is prone to over working herself. Despite everything she loves her clan very much.

Mottledpelt- Black-and-brown tom; yellow eyes. Normal history until he met Lightfoot of ThunderClan, when he was a young warrior. He fell in love with her, but she did not return his feelings. He tried to tell her how he felt, but she did not listen – she broke his heart. Ever since, he only talks when necessary and is generally pretty solitary. When he is asked for advice, he gives it politely and patiently, as much as is needed. However, he does not let anyone close to him. As a mentor, he can be very stern and demanding, but is fair, and provides tips and tricks for success.


End file.
